England
England is a country that is part of the United Kingdom in Europe. It shares land borders with Scotland to the north and Wales to the west; the Irish Sea is to the northwest, the Celtic Sea to the southwest, while the North Sea to the east and the English Channel to the south separate it from continental Europe. Most of England comprises the central and southern part of the island of Great Britain in the North Atlantic. The country also includes over 100 smaller islands such as the Isles of Scilly and the Isle of Wight. The country has been featured in Peter Pan franchise. It makes its first appearance in the Jake and the Never Land Pirates series in the episode special "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book." Role in the series The Darling family live in the London subdivision of Bloomsbury, England, UK. Big Ben, a prominent English attraction that were featured in the original films return in "Battle for the Book". The time period appears to be in the early 20th century.Captain Hook journeys to England capital city of London to take steal Wendy Darling's book of Never Land. When Tinker Bell finds Jake and his mateys, Peter Pan explains the situation to them, and they set off on Bucky to head to London, being amazed by the sight of the British capital as they arrive to locate the Darling house. When they arrive, the Darling children mistake them for being with Hook, but once Jake explains they're allied with Peter Pan, they set off on Bucky to find the Jolly Roger, which has become lost in the fog surrounding London. During the search, Michael begins to show signs of forgetting about Peter Pan and Never Land. When they find Hook, the team is forced to split up from Bucky to confront Hook on the Jolly Roger. In the scuffle, Hook escapes to the streets below, and while Jake, Wendy, Izzy, and John pursue him, Cubby, Skully, Michael, and Nana stay on the Jolly Roger to deal with Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones. During the pursuit, John begins to show signs of forgetting about Never Land as well. When the balloon keeping the ship airborne is ruptured, the ship splashes down next to a dock, grabbing the attention of a late-night patrolling police officer who chases after Smee, Sharky, and Bones. By the time Jake, Wendy, and the others catch up to Hook, he's able to convince the officer that Wendy, Jake, and the kids are the bad guys, allowing him and his crew to escape back to the Jolly Roger as the fog clears so they can return to Never Land. Jake, Wendy, and the rest of the gang try to convince the officer of the truth, but it's not until he sees Tinker Bell himself does he realize he's been tricked and lets the kids go to pursue Hook, getting a kiss of thanks from Tinker Bell in the process. After the adventure on Never Land. Jake and his crew accompanied with Peter Pan and Tinker Bell return back to Darling siblings home to hear one of Wendy's new stories. Unaware that Captain Hook and his crew are listening as well outside the window. Printed material England only appearance in printed media in the series is the storybook adaption of Battle for the Book. Video games England only video game appearance in the series is the Disney Junior online game "Jake's Lost Story Quest." Like in the episode special Captain Hook overhears Wendy and her siblings retelling adventures from there first visit to Never Land. Sick of looking like a fool, Hook flies to London to destroy Wendy's book. Category:Locations